ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EMW Saturday Night's Main Event (12/13/14)
Jason David Frank & EMW World Women's Champion Juliet Starling-Noveno team up to face EMW World Heavyweight Champion Duke Nukem & "Future Legend" Melissa Anderson in an EMW MegaBrawl 8 Main Events Mixed Tag Team Match! Plus, the three teams in the MegaBrawl Tag Team Series go head-to-head-to-head and take down the titles 15 feet above them in a three-way Ladder Match! Results *2 - The match ended in DQ when Jay Lethal interfered after Bowers hit Zangief with the Brave Cutter. Tyrone Daniels runs in to make the save but then Johnny Cage & NIWA's "Wrestling Badass" Shelton Benjamin & Drew Galloway ran in and turns it into a 5 on 2 attack then DeathCeption (NEW Owner El Noveno & NEW World Heavyweight Champion Austin Juhasz) run in with Steel Chair and clear out the ring then help Tyrone and TBO back to their feet as Zangief, Lethal, Benjamin, Galloway & Cage look on and talk trash at the rampway. *4 - Before the match, Bustice ran to the ring and then brawls with Lohan and Cyrus in the ring then Bustice throws Lohan to the outside but Cyrus attacks Bustice from behind and then the bell rings to start the match. After the match, Bustice celebrates but then "ROWDY" RONDA ROUSEY runs in and lays out Bustice with a Supergirl Punch!!! Rousey then locks Bustice in the Armbar Submission as Lohan, Cyrus and Heyman look on in approval. Then Paul Heyman got a mircophone and announced that Rousey is the new member of Controversy. Heyman drops the microphone as Rousey lets go of the hold then Heyman raises her hand as Lohan and Cyrus looks down at Bustice as the crowd was booing loudly. Miscellaneous Facts *Tracey De Santa was preparing in the ring for her match against Sonya Blade but then the lights go out in the arena. Then on ExtremeVision, Ganondorf lighting his torch as Link & Shadow The Hedgehog is behind him and tells Tracy that her is future is dark as Ganon blow the torch out. Then NIWA's The Dark Alliance make their way to the ring as the lights are out and Ganondorf holds the lit up torch and Tracy De Santa looks on scared out of her mind over what is happening. Ganon, Link & Shadow arrived at ringside then Ganon blows out the torch and then the lights go back on to them in the ring with Tracy then they walked closer to Tracey as she is cowering in the corner crying. But then The Trio ran to the ring and a huge brawl breaks out between the Six Men as Tracey leaves the ring. The Trio gained the upperhand then Ganon, Link & Shadow make a quick exit out of the ring. Michael then hugs his daughter Tracey then ask her if she is okay as Tracey is crying and then Ganon, Link and Shadow looked on with evil smiles on their faces at the rampway. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW Special Events Category:2014